Anything But Ordinary
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Sequel to Living After Death. Buffy and Angel's children - Phoebe, Scarlett and Ruby - are all grown up now. Phoebe and Scarlett possess supernatural powers, whilst Ruby is normal. What adventures lay ahead of them? R&R! x
1. Something Supernatural This Way Comes

**Something Supernatural This Way Comes.**

Phoebe groaned as the sunlight crept through the gap in her curtains. She grabbed the top of her quilt and pulled it over her head, stuffing her face further into her pillow. Phoebe Joyce Summers was _not _a morning person, like her Father, and found it difficult to get up in the morning. Luckily her sisters, being the kind siblings they were, enjoyed dragging the quilt of her so she would get cold or pulling on her hair. Scarlett was able to drag the quilt of Phoebe from outside her room using her power, which gave her more of a head start when she needed to run. Although Ruby, who was the only sister without a supernatural power, had to settle the old-fashioned way and enter her room before reeking any havoc upon her oldest sister.

On this particular morning, when the sun was shining brighter than usual, Scarlett and Ruby decided to leave Phoebe to wake up to her own accord. Though neither of the sisters told their parents as they knew this would make Phoebe late for school, and their parents would ground them both for not waking her up.

Scarlett chuckled as she entered the kitchen.

'What?' asked Buffy, her Mother, looking up from her breakfast.

Scarlett had even realised that both of her parents were sat in the kitchen, eating their breakfast, with Ruby sat on the kitchen counter. Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at the breakfast table, pulling the plate of toast towards her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she ate, keeping her eyes set downwards.

'Where's Phoebe?' said Angel.

'Doing her hair,' replied Scarlett, flashing Ruby a warning glance.

Ruby rolled her eyes. Scarlett, who was older than her by three minutes, always thought she was going to grass her up when she wasn't. Ruby flicked back dirty blonde curls and jumped off the counter. Ruby was a mixture of her parents. She had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes like her Father, a sun-kissed glow like her Mother, her Father's nose and her Mother's slim frame. Scarlett looked more like her Father than the other two. Scarlett was awfully pale, like Angel, and possessed his nose and jaw line. She had his dark brown hair, which straightened down her back, and only inherited Buffy's emerald eyes. And Phoebe looked most like Buffy. Phoebe had cropped short hair, like Buffy had during her teenage days, and her green eyes, the same sun-kissed glow as her Mother and Ruby, and had the same slim figure.

Ruby leant against the counter and waited for Scarlett to finish her breakfast, as she knew that Scarlett wouldn't spill until she was out of hearing range from her parents. Whilst Ruby was waiting for Scarlett to finish eating, and Scarlett ate rather slowly, she fell deep in thought.

Ruby had always felt like an outside when it came to her sisters. Ruby was normal and had no supernatural powers unlike her sisters. Phoebe was able to talk to the dead – which Ruby didn't really fancy anyway – and freeze time. Buffy and Angel helped Phoebe a lot with her talking to the dead as they helped her send the ghosts into the light, which most ghosts would only do if Phoebe had done something that they requested, though her parents were very strict about using her other power. Phoebe had once frozen time when Buffy was shouting at her and ran off, leaving Buffy frozen – thought not literally as in coldness – until Angel returned home from work. Ruby remembered how long Phoebe had been grounded for and smiled at the memory.

'What are you smiling about?' said Angel, smiling at his youngest daughter.

'Nothing,' replied Ruby, returning his smile.

Then there was Scarlett. Scarlett was able to see into the future, which gave her the upper hand in most things, and was able to move things with her mind. Ruby found her powers more irritating than Phoebe's. Scarlett was able to know every decision Ruby would make before she had even decided herself. And when Scarlett was in a foul mood with Ruby, which happened on occasions, than Scarlett would constantly move the remote control away from her if she reached out to get it or move her school bag in the morning until Ruby was literally running round after the moving bag.

However Ruby was more grateful for being normal, even if she was slightly in the dark when it came to her sisters. She had noticed how Phoebe and Scarlett were unable to have a wide limit of friends. Phoebe and Scarlett were only close friends with the Harris and Osbourne children, and that was mostly because they were Buffy's best friends children and they knew about the Supernatural world. Ruby often found herself feeling sorry for Phoebe and Scarlett because she knew that they would never be able to have an easy and normal teenager life, exactly like their Mother had gone through. And Ruby knew how hard it was keeping a huge secret away from everyone they met in their lives.

Ruby had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Scarlett leave the table. She grabbed her bag and ran after her, ignoring the fact that her shoe laces were untied. Thankfully Scarlett was sat on the sofa, waiting for Ruby to come as she had seen it in a vision.

'What were you laughing about before?' asked Ruby, coming to a halt besides the sofa.

Scarlett looked behind her sister's shoulder. She focused on the door and waited until it closed. She didn't want her parents to overhear her as she knew that she would be in deep trouble for not acting upon her vision.

'Phoebe is going to be late for gym,' Scarlett chuckled quietly.

Ruby's eyes looked up towards the ceiling.

'She's already been late for Gym at least four times,' said Scarlett, catching the remote that zoomed across the room. 'Coach Stapleton is pissed off. Mom and Dad will be in a meeting with Principle Jackson during last period, so we'll be able to get a ride home.'

Ruby nodded, casting another glance at the ceiling. She knew that she should wake up Phoebe, although Phoebe wasn't a morning person and would probably freeze Ruby – which would result in them both being late. However Ruby knew that the future always changed, as Scarlett pointed out a lot, and that maybe Phoebe would freeze time to save herself from being late. Scarlett was unable to see when Phoebe would use her freezing power because Phoebe used it so unpredictably.

'Will Phoebe be expelled?' said Ruby, turning her attention back to Scarlett.

Scarlett closed her eyes for a moment, going into her statue-like stillness. She finally opened her eyes and shook her head, a grin unfolding across her face.

'Principle Jackson just can't seem to expel her,' she replied.

Before Ruby was able to reply, Buffy and Angel entered the room.

'We're going now,' said Buffy, kissing each of them on the forehead.

Scarlett and Ruby nodded as Angel hugged them.

'Phoebe! We're going now!' Buffy called up the stairs.

Scarlett threw Ruby a panicked expression, giving her a pleading look to come up with some excuse so neither of their parents went upstairs. Scarlett knew that she would be the one in trouble if they found Phoebe still asleep.

'You know what she's like,' laughed Ruby, rolling her eyes, 'when she has her headphones in. Deaf to the world!'

'That's true,' said Angel.

Buffy shrugged and followed Angel out of the door. Buffy worked as a fitness coach in a gym in the centre of town and was proud to be the most asked for trainer. Angel worked at Wolfram and Hart, like he had during his few months after leaving Buffy, with Cordelia again. Willow had opened up another version of the Magic Box with Giles, Anya and Oz as staff. Xander worked as a builder for an agency down town, moving around to different building sites every few weeks. Dawn had taken a job in a Child Day-care centre a few streets away from Phoebe, Ruby and Scarlett's school. Whilst Spike and Faith had opened up their own club, which they named Five By Five, and were enjoying their huge success.

Scarlett and Ruby waited until their parents had left before setting off for school. Thankfully it was a bright, sunny day in Los Angeles. They had spent several moments in silence, deep in their own thoughts, before Scarlett let out a quiet chuckle.

'What?' asked Ruby.

'Phoebe will fall out of bed sometime in the next twenty minutes,' replied Scarlett.

*************************************************************************************************************

**Authors Note.**

**So, what did you think? Let me know if you need anything cleared up or something, because I don't blame you if you are confused. This story is not just going to follow the kids around, but the adults as well. Well, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am going to enjoy writing it! Reviews are appreciated! Lots of love. x**


	2. Deep In Thought

**Deep In Thought.**

Buffy closed the door behind her, though left it unlocked for when her daughters needed to leave. She walked down the garden path, occasionally throwing glances over her shoulder as she were worried that her daughters would blow up the house, and waited at the end of the path for Angel to retrieve the car from the garage. Buffy turned on her heel and looked up at her house, a small smile unfolding across her face.

Her house was rather large, much bigger than her old one in Sunnydale. When they first arrived to the house it had mimicked every other house on their street and Buffy wasn't fond of that. Angel had agreed to have some work done to the house, though he had no idea of the high cost at the end. Eventually, after almost half a year of decorating, the house looked like just a larger version of their old home in Sunnydale. Buffy immediately felt she was able to call the building her home. After decorating the house itself, Willow had mentioned if she would be able to do the garden. Leaving all the designs up to Willow, Buffy began to decorate inside the house.

Willow had enclosed the garden in white picket fences, planting flowers alongside them. The flowers were a mixture of colours, all bright and cheerful like Willow herself. The Summer's garden looked exactly like Willow's garden, where she lived a few streets down, after discussing it with Buffy she had planted an apple tree in the centre of the left hand side of grass.

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud honk from Angel's car. She rolled her eyes before walking over to the Black Mercedes, casting one last glance over her shoulder, and getting inside. The leather seats squeaked slightly as she sat down. Buffy didn't own a car as she remembered the one disastrous time that she had drove her Mother's and, even if she had grown up a lot since then, she was unable to even think about purchasing a car that would probably end up wrapped round a lamp post. Though, her friends were all keen for giving her a ride when she needed one.

Buffy had never imagined her future like this. In fact, she didn't even see herself having a future. Buffy tried to look on the positive side to most things, though, when she was a slayer, there was never a day that went by when she knew she could be dead by the end of the day. Her future was like a clouded night where she was unable to see through the dark clouds, yet now her future was an open, blue sky where anything was possible.

Then there was Angel.

When he left her, after their final dance at the prom, she had been left broken beyond repair. Slowly she managed to regain her strength and used her slaying as a way of grief. Then she found her way to LA to confront him about protecting her behind her back and how he couldn't just waltz into her life. And nothing would have prepared her when she saw him walk towards her in broad daylight for the first time ever. The memory of him in the sun for the first time would never leave her. That night they made love, both as humans, and conceived Phoebe. Finding out she was pregnant had been one of the most shocking experiences of her life. She couldn't even remember having sex with Angel, as the day had been wiped from her mind. Another year later and she had been blessed with twins. Never in this world had she imagined having three beautiful daughters with Angel or even being married to him. Like Angel himself, Buffy had thought their future was either impossible or full of darkness. How wrong they had been.

'What you thinking about?' asked Angel, sneaking a glance at his wife.

There was nothing more important to him in the world than his wife and children. He often wondered what he had done to deserve the most three beautiful and unique girls in the whole world. Angel had always imagined a future with Buffy when he first started dating her but Angel, like Buffy, knew that he could end up dead any time of any day. Though when he found out about her first pregnancy, words would never describe the feeling he felt. It was like he was a blind man seeing the world for the first time. And, even though he was scared about becoming a Father, there was nothing in the world that could have brought him down from then on. The second pregnancy had been as unexpected as the first. Angel had been surprised when Buffy had told him her news as he was only coming to term with Phoebe being his daughter – after all, not many vampires got a slayer pregnant and turn human to help be a proper Father to their child. In fact, Angel thought that their story would be a best seller novel if anyone ever decided to write it up.

'You, our daughters, our future,' smiled Buffy.

'I have never felt so privileged in my whole life. Knowing that I can wake up to you and our three daughters, it's like a never-ending dream,' said Angel, intertwining his fingers with hers.

'I know. It's weird seeing them look so much like us both, especially when I never imagined having one child with you – let alone three!' laughed Buffy.

Angel chuckled. 'Yeah, but they're perfect.'

**************************************************************************************************************

Phoebe cursed under her breath as she ran through the corridor. School had started almost half an hour ago, at least according to her watch – which was probably wrong anyway, and she had missed half of gym already. Phoebe had already been late to gym four times this week and she doubted that Coach Stapleton would be impressed when she arrived late for the fifth time. Phoebe shuddered at the thought of Coach Stapleton.

Phoebe had only been able to buy herself a few minutes by freezing time. With a flick of her hands, she had frozen time as she skidded round the corner and sprinted up the school steps to the main entrance. She unfroze time, after checking for any stray teachers or students that would notice her sudden appearance, and continued her sprint down to gym. Phoebe was banned from using her power at school by her parents. She understood why and knew how risky it would be if she exposed herself and her family of their supernatural powers. Sunnydale, where she had lived before moving to LA, knew about the supernatural occurrences that happened with her parents and their town, though LA was a fresh start for everyone to obtain a normal life. Phoebe didn't want to be the one to expose her family and shoulder the blame for having to move away from their homes.

Phoebe heard a knock on the window. She came to a halt from her sprint and followed the direction of the noise. She turned to her left to find Scarlett stood at the classroom window, giving her a huge grin. Phoebe made a rude hand gesture, one that her Mother would have scolded her for, and continued on her run.

Phoebe should have known all along that Scarlett had left her in bed on purpose. Scarlett had obviously found Phoebe being late for school hilarious and probably knew what would happen in the next few hours. Sometimes Phoebe despised her sister for knowing her future before herself, for knowing what decisions she was going to make before she made them. After all, Phoebe loved being able to freeze time, even if she could rarely use it except for serious emergencies, but seeing the dead was not a power that everyone wanted. Phoebe found some sort of satisfaction in it, though that was mostly because she was able to help a lost soul into the light. Then there was Ruby. Ruby was able to live a normal life without being weighed down by a huge secret on her shoulders. Phoebe envied Ruby for being able to spend her life in normality and be able to make friends and not have to lie to them everyday. Phoebe, like Scarlett, had to be isolated from any non-supernatural person just so they didn't slip up or involve them in danger that they didn't deserve.

Phoebe was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the teacher she was about to walk into.

'Ouch,' she grunted after steadying her balance.

She looked up to see Coach Stapleton stood there, her arms folded with an un-impressed look on her face. Her black hair was tied up into a tight bun and her brown orbs stared into Phoebe's. Phoebe desperately wanted to freeze time and just run away, though she knew that would be the stupidest thing she could ever do. Before Phoebe was even able to apologize or give her an excuse, Coach Stapleton said two words.

'Principle's office.'

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Authors Note: I totally forgot about telling you how long it has been since Living After Death. It has been about fifteen years. So Buffy and the gang are around 34 or 35 years old, whilst Giles is probably about 50. Phoebe is around 16 and the twins are 15. Willow and Oz's children are the same age as the twins, so are Xander and Anya's. I'm sorry for how much I rambled on in this chapter – though the chapter title does explain! Haha. Thanks for the reviews! x**


End file.
